Pocky
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Zoro wanted some pocky. Too bad someone had already beat him to the last box. MxM Don't like? THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU READ? dub-con


"Where the hell is the pocky?" Yelling made Law turn his head. Zoro seemed to be having a problem. Law looked in his hands at the box of pocky. He held it close to his chest. It was the last box and he called dibs on it.

"Law took it. Go complain to him about it." Sanji knew just how to give Law a hard time. He would have to thank the cook later for ratting him out.

Zoro appeared next to him. He looked highly pissed off. "You have the last box. I want some," he demanded. Law turned away from him.

"This box is mine. You already had your box." It made him sound like a child arguing over a toy.

"I still want it." Zoro went to reach for the box. Law darted away from him. They both stared at each other. And the chase was on.

After about an hour of running from Zoro, Law found himself at a dead in. He had ended up in one of the unused storage rooms. "No where to go now, doctor." Zoro grinned at him.

Law opened the box to find one stick left. He quickly put it in his mouth. "This is the last one. It's mine now," he said triumphantly. There was no way that the other could eat it now.

What Law didn't expect was for Zoro to cross the room and bite the other end. It made the other uncomfortable because he was pressed against the wall. Another thing he didn't expect was for Zoro to kiss him.

He gasped at the contact, which gave Zoro the chance to deepen the kiss. Law was too shocked to do anything but let it happen. Zoro tried to get Law to participate and the nudging did work. Law started to move his tongue along with the other.

Zoro pulled back with a smile. "Got you. And I got my pocky." Law's face was bright red. He wasn't expecting this.

Before he could say anything, Zoro started to attack his neck with sucks and kisses. A small moan left his lips. He brought up his hand to cover his mouth so he wouldn't make those sounds anymore. Zoro put his leg in between both of Law's.

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear all of the noises that you make," Zoro whispered huskily as he removed Law's hand.

"B-Bastard. What if someone hears?" He was worried about being caught.

"This room is never used. You don't know how long I have waited for this." He gave the skin at Law's neck another suck. "You are always a tease." The sucking continued and made Law moan some more. It felt good. The leg in between his rubbed up and down.

"Z-Zoro," Law moaned his name. Zoro lifted the doctor's shirt off of him and threw it someplace else. The site of the other's bare chest made him even more excited. His hands roamed the expansion of the chest and tweaked his nipples. That got a loud moan from Law.

Groping Law's erection in one hand, Zoro kissed Law again. Law moaned into it and started to buck his hips to meet the squeezing hand. Zoro took the opportunity to undo the jeans and pull them and the underwear underneath down to Law's knees.

Zoro pulled back to look at the man before him. He was flushed and had half lidded eyes. His hat was askew and he was holding onto Zoro's shoulders for support. The sight was amazing. "Damn. I wish I had done this sooner."  
Switching their positions, Zoro dropped down to the floor with Law on his lap. "I-It's not f-fair." The statement caught the other off guard.

"What do you mean?" Law started to pull on his clothes. Getting the memo, Zoro almost ripped his shirt off in a hurry. The next were his pants. He lifted Law just enough to get them off. They were thrown in another direction along with the spotted jeans.

They came in for a kiss again as Zoro started to pump Law's cock. Law put his arms around his neck as he met the strokes with excitement. It made Zoro groan at the sight of the other at his mercy. The hat was still on his head, which made him even hotter.

Pre-cum leaked from Law's tip and Zoro made sure that his hand was covered in it. He removed his hand and got a whine when he did. He moved his fingers to Law's entrance. "Relax," he whispered into his ear.

Pushing against the ring of tight muscles, Zoro could feel how tight the other was. Was he a virgin? Law's grip on Zoro tightened. He continued to whisper to Law to relax. He added a second finger and felt Law tighten some more.

He brushed across a bundle in Law that made him gasp and push back on the fingers. _Found it._ He continued to abuse that spot that made Law see stars. It felt good. He was almost at his limit.

"Z-Zoro." The way Law said his name told him. He removed his fingers and earned a small whine from Law.

"Don't worry. You need to relax." Zoro guided Law to his dick. He hovered the other over it before slowly entering the heat.

The first thing that hit Law was the pain. Zoro kissed him to get his mind away from the pain. When it was all the way in, Zoro waited for Law to get used to it. He didn't want to hurt the other anymore.

"Move already." With that, Zoro slowly lifted Law up and dropped him back down. Gasps and moans left the other's lips as he continued the actions. "F-Faster." That was all it took for Zoro to lay Law on his back and pound into him.

Law kept his arms around Zoro's neck. It felt amazing. Moans and grunts escaped both of the men. Zoro felt Law scrape his nails across his back. Law's face was the picture of sexy. His face was a deep shade of crimson, his eyes were slits and clouded with lust, and his mouth was open, letting out moans and breath.

"You are so gorgeous." Zoro continued to thrust into the man. The velvet walls were squeezing him, making him feel as if in heaven.

"I-I can't…I'm g-gonna…" Zoro understood and put his hand on Law's dick. He started to pump in time with his thrusts. With a loud moan that had his name mixed in, Law came all over their chests.

A few moments later, Zoro came inside him. He fell on top of the smaller man. Both were heaving from their actions. "You are going to squish me," Law said with a chuckle.

"If I wanted to do that, I would have done it a long time ago." Zoro rolled off of Law. They turned their heads to look each other in the eye. A smile spread across both faces. "That was fun."

"I agree." Law looked away from the man. He seemed to be thinking of something. "Have you ever done that with someone else?"  
Zoro continued to stare at Law. The question wasn't that surprising. "Going all the way, no. But the other things I have done with Sanji." He watched Law for any sign of rejection. "Was it your first time?"

Law looked back at him with a smile. "Yes. I have never done anything sexual with another person or sexual in general." Zoro was surprised with that. He couldn't believe that the man had never at least jacked-off when he was a teenager.

A hand on his face made Zoro returned to the present time. "I'm glad it was with you. It was a nice experience." Law could hear people moving and calling above them.

"ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU? HAVE YOU SEEN TRAFFY?" They both groaned at the voice. Luffy was always ruining things.

"Go ahead. I'll be out in a bit. Don't let anyone know where I am." Zoro nodded, got up, and got dressed. He opened the door and braced himself to deal with his overly energetic Captain. _Why did he have to ruin the best moment of my life?_


End file.
